SWEET LOVE CANCELADA
by DatenS
Summary: después de haber sido rechazado por Jackie, Marco comienza a sentir cosas por Star que no había experimentado antes...en cambio Star esta confundida ya que no entiende sus sentimientos...¿sera que Marco se enamoro de Star?¿Star se declarara a Oskar o descubrirá porque se siente tan rara con Marco? Dejen Reviews (ᵔᴥᵔ)/
1. Personajes :3

**Daten:** Holoo~  
Aquí les traigo los personajes de mi historia "Sweet Love", espero que lo aprecien ^^

* * *

 **Star:** nuestra querida Star es una chica con el pelo hasta la rodilla, normalmente usa un vestido celeste (como el que usa en el cap. 6ª), ya no usa los cuernos, es un 50% loli, una personalidad muy alegre y algo celosa, sus ojos tienen un toque verdoso claro, algo pequeña para su edad y tiene tés blanca, la uke de Marco [17 años].

 **Marco:** un Tsundere echo y derecho, usa un chaqueta sin brazos negro, debajo usa una camisa ajustada que marca su bien formado abdomen de color rojo fuerte *-*, usa unos vaqueros negro claro y unos converse rojos, ya no es conocido como el chico seguridad, se ha vuelto cinta negra y es un más alto que Star de tés morena y un seme completo [17 años].

 **Alfonso:** usa lentes de contacto cafés, su típica camisa a rallas, en si solo se quitó los lentes [17 años]

 **Ferguson:** bajo de peso, no es tan marcado como Marco pero aun así es bastante guapo, usa una camisa de color azul oscuro suelta, sudadera blanca y converse azul, no es muy alto, un poco rellenito [17 años].

 **Andreu:** pelo rubio, ojos celestes, alto, caballeroso, viste una camisa de botones del mismo color que sus ojos, vaqueros grises, converse blancos y deportivo de tés blanca, es un suke, delgado [18 años].

 **Pupett:** Yandere, sádica, ama el yaoi, viste con una camisa de botones a cuadros, es un poco más alta que Star, usa unos leguis de varios tonos de azul, usa unos converse del mismo color, tés morena, pelo negro y ojos café, delgada [17 años]

 **Anny:** usa un vestido casi a la rodilla con escote provocativo, es 0% loli, una fan de Marco, es vanidosa y odiosa, peli roja, ojos verde y delgada [16 años]

 **Rose:** es más humilde que Anny, es inteligente pero… cruel, es la "amiga" de Anny, usa un vestido de loli pero no es loli, es de pelo negro, piel negra y ojos café oscuro [16 años]

 **El narcisista… digo Kon:** pelo suelto, largo color azul ((N/A: si azul, es mi finc así que se joden XD)), ojos marrones, usa maquillaje, usa ropa ajustada ((no lo describiré porque no me importa XD)) es uke [17 años]

 **El Baka… digo Kojiru:** ama el yuri, ojos café, pelo narón ((marrón y naranja XD)), parece chica si se viste como una, es un uke, odia las naranjas(?), tés blanca, no es shota es un pervertido y viste una camisa blanca medio abierta, unos jeans sueltos grises y zapatillas beis [17 años]

 **Kenshi:** alto, de pelo un poco largo color blanco, ojos heterocromaticos rojo y verde, bueno en los deportes, inteligente, odioso, insoportable, Tsundere, usa una sudadera blanca, debajo una camisa negra, vaqueros negros, converse negros y es de tés morena [16 años]

 **Yo:** alta, pelo café, ojos café claro, usualmente uso una comisa de botones de colores azul, celeste y morado, uso jeans azules y converse negros, soy muy alegre y energética, podría decirse que soy 60% loli TT-TT, soy algo alta para mi edad, de tés blanca y pelo un poco más arriba de la cintura y bastante fuerte a pesar de ser delgada [14 años].

* * *

 **Daten:** Bueno, hasta el viernes

 **Kenshi:** si es que cumples ¬¬

 **Daten:** *le doy un zape* yo si cumplo, lo que pasa es que tarde por estar en el hospital por culpa de alguien ¬¬*

 **Todos-Marco:** *discutiendo*

 **Marco:** hasta la siguiente =_=U


	2. El comienzo

**Daten:** hola a todos ^^  
Este es mi primera historia (bueno la segunda, pero que interesa?), que espero que les guste, ya que es de una de mis parejas favoritas, Star x Marco, y bueno… pos que comience la historia ^^

 **PD:** Star vs the forces of evil no me pertenece ya que si fuera mío abría mucho Starco

 **Cosas que les puede interesar:**

 **OoOoOoO** \- cambio de escena  
 **Flashback** -recuerdo  
-( _…prefiero el de ariquipe…)_ \- pensamientos

* * *

 **SWEET LOVE**

 **STAR POV** **.**

Yo soy Star Butterfly, princesa de Mewni, tengo 17 años y vivo en la tierra en casa de los Díaz junto a mi mejor amigo, Marco.  
Soy una chica aparentemente "normal", por así decirlo, pero a diferencia de los humanos, yo tengo poderes mágicos ^^, que a pesar de los años aun no controlo a la perfección, tengo una plaga con el nombre de Ludo que está obsesionado con mi barita, pero Marco y yo siempre le pateamos el trasero. Hace tres años que mis padres me enviaron a la tierra para que aprendiera a "ser una princesa refinada", pero hasta el momento no ha servido de mucho, pero bueno así es mi vida ^w^

 **NORMAL POV.**

¿?: ¡STAR, BAJA QUE LOS NACHOS SE ENFRIAN!

Star: ¡Ya voy Marco! *Corre asía él y se cae*

Marco: ¿estás bien Star? *dice mientras se acerca a ella riendo un poco*

Star: note rías ¬¬ *hace un puchero*

Marco: bueno que importa, vamos a comer los nachos

Star: Ok ^^

 **OoOoOoO**

Star: *comiendo unos nachos en la terraza*mmm... que ricos nachos ^^ *voltea a ver a Marco* oye Marco

Marco: dime *come nachos y mira de reojo a Star* ¬¬?

Star: ya le dijiste lo que sientes a Jackie? •-•?

Marco: *mira al suelo deprimido* ella me rechazó, pero no importa *mira a Star con una sonrisa falsa*

Star: Marco, enserio te duele, ¿no? *lo mira con preocupación*

Marco: *su sonrisa cambia a una cara de tristeza y se va* lo siento Star, ya no tengo hambre

Star: Marco espera

Marco: no te preocupes estaré bien ^^

Star: ¡No mientas!

Marco: Star ya lo que paso, pasó, ya no importa *dice con tristeza*

Star: por favor Marco, no mientas, somos amigos, no?, puedes contármelo

Marco: *mira a Star y comienza a llorar* Star TT-TT

Star: *lo abrasa* Marco, no tienes por qué explicarme si no quieres, pero no por favor no escondas tus sentimientos ^^

Marco: Star… *se acerca a la cara de Star*

Star: m-marco q-que haces? o\\\\\o

Marco: *besa a Star*

Star: _(q-que hace?, n-no lo entiendo, q-que es e-este s-sentimiento t-tan cálido?, por que siento la cara caliente?)_ o\\\\\o

Marco: *se separa* p-perdón ¬\\\\\¬ *se va*

Star: *queda paralizada* q-q-q-q-que h-h-h-hiciste? x\\\\\x

 **OoOoOoO**

Marco: _(por qué la bese, que paso?)_ *sentado con sus amigos*

¿?: que ocurre Marco, te veo muy pensativo

Marco: Ah *voltea a verlo* no nada Andreu

¿?: tiene algo que ver con Star ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Marco: *modo tsundere on?* ಠ_ಠ ¿qué?, No, Ferguson no digas tonterías ¬\\\¬

Ferguson: tranquilo solo era una broma ¬¬U

¿?: si tío, no era para que te pusieras a la defensiva ¬¬

Marco:*modo Tsundere on?* no estoy a la defensiva, Alfonzo ¬¬*

Alfonzo: como digas ¬¬

Andreu: cof…cof…tsundere…cof…cof

Marco: no soy Tsundere ¬¬*

Ferguson: bueno, que importa, mira…*señala a algún lado*

* * *

 **Daten:** Bueno hasta aquí el cap de hoy, espero continuarlo, pero claro si es que me apoyan

 **Kenshi:** Bueno déjate de tonterías y despide de un buena vez el capítulo ¬¬*

 **Daten:** *hago un puchero*(• ε •) no me molestes *lo golpeo y lo mando a marte* bueno dejando de lado a Carlos, espero que les haya gustado, acepto de todo tipo de comentarios y… etto…

 **Star:** se te olvido algo, no?

 **Daten:** *corro y la abraso* nop, no se me olvido nada peque ^^

 **Star:** *tratando de escapar* s-suéltame…n-no r-respiro

 **Daten:** *la suelto* perdón \•-•U/

 **Star:** ¬¬ mejor termina de despedirte

 **Daten:** •∆• ah si, si

 **Star:** se te había olvidado, no? U¬¬

 **Daten:** Nos leemos luego ^^


	3. ¿Nueva estudiante o Nuevos celos?

**Daten:** Holoo \^^  
llegue yo con un nuevo cap. llamado "¿nueva estudiante o nuevos celos?"

 **Kenshi:** ¡DATEN! *dice con un aura diabólica*

 **Daten:** K-Kenshi t-tranquilízate ^^U *digo caminado hacia atrás*

 **Kenshi:** ¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE DESPUÉS DE QUE ME MANDAS A LA MIERDA!? *se acerca peligrosamente a mi*

 **Daten:** m-mejor v-vamos con el cap. *salgo corriendo antes de llegar a la pared*

* * *

 **SWEET LOVE: ¿nueva estudiante o nuevos celos?**

 _ **Flashback**_

Marco:*modo Tsundere on?* no estoy a la defensiva, Alfonzo ¬¬*

Alfonzo: como digas ¬¬

Andreu: cof…cof…tsundere…cof…cof

Marco: no soy Tsundere ¬¬*

Ferguson: bueno, que importa, mira…*señala a algún lado*

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

Andreu: *mira a donde señala Ferguson* no es esa la chica nueva?

Alfonso: si, y viene para acá

Ferguson: *comienza a babear* es muy linda

¿?: Hola chicos ^^

Marco: que quieres?

¿?: Que frio ^\\\\\^ , eres muy lindo

Ferguson: c-cómo te llamas?

¿?: oh, sí me llamo Anny

Alfonzo: qué lindo nombre ^^

Anny: y tu cómo te llamas? *mira a Marco*

Marco: ¿Qué te importa?

Andreu: *le da un zape a Marco*¬¬* disculpa a nuestro amigo, él se llama Marco Díaz

¿?: *se acerca corriendo* ¡Anny!, no deberías dejarme así, me asustaste

Anny: no te preocupes Rose *voltea a ver a Marco* este lindo chico se ofreció a enseñarme el colegio

Todos-Anny: ¡¿QUE!?

Marco: lo siento, pero no *se va*

Rose: ¡KYAA, ES MUY LINDO ^\\\\\^ !

Anny: si, es solo para mi

Rose: porque T-T

Todos-Andreu, Anny, Rose: porque él siempre se queda con las lindas

Andreu: los Tsunderes siempre ganan

 **OoOoOoO**

Oscar: *tocando el piano eléctrico* ヾ(⌐■_■)ノ

Star: *viendo a Oscar por la ventana* Oscar ~

Marco: *se acerca a Star* ya deja las tonterías y be a declararte ¬¬

Star: n-no puedo *mira a Marco*

Marco: *modo Tsundere on* q-que?, n-no creas que me i-importan tus sentimientos, s-solo me importan… ¬\\\\\¬

Star: *modo tomate on?* p-por q-que m-me b-b-b-b-besaste •\\\\\•?

Marco: *modo Tsundere on* n-no importa ¬\\\\\¬

((N/A: momento incomodo~ ))

Marco: b-bueno, c-creo que debería irme

 **OoOoOoO**

Anny: *ve a Marco con Star* ¡AMOR! *se lanza a Marco*

Marco: *cae al piso* quítate de encima ¬¬*

Star: *aura demoniaca* a-amor?

Marco: S-Star, n-no es l-lo que p-piensas *suda frio*

Rose: *se lanza sobre Marco y frota su cara en su pecho* querido~ ^\\\^

Star: M-Marco ^^*

Marco: S-Star, n-no es lo que crees ^^U *sale corriendo*

Star: *ataca a Marco con su barita*

Marco: *lo esquiva y corre*

Star: *lo sigue* ¡NO ESCAPARAS MALDITO MUJERIEGO!

¿?: *la detiene* el no hiso nada, ellas lo acosan *frota su cara en el pecho de Star*

Marco: *le lanza una piedra* aléjate de ella Baka

Baka: no me llames Baka, me llamo…

Marco: Baka

Baka: exacto, espera que, no me llamo Kojiru ¬¬*

Star: tranquila pequeña, él no te ara nada ^^

Kojiru: pequeña? :'v

Marco: *se ríe de él* p-porque *tratando de recobrar el aire*

Star: porque usa maquillaje y tiene el pelo largo

¿?: ¡Star! *la abrasa*

Star: Pupett, n-no r-respiro

Pupett: *la suelta* lo siento ^^U

Star: *mira a alguien coqueteando con las chicas nuevas*

¿?: Nenas, tienen el placer de tener ante sus ojos a chico más guapo de la escuela

Andrea: *le da un zape* déjalas en paz Kon

Todos-Kon: eres muy feo :v

Kon: dejen la envidia, se que soy hermoso y les consta e3e

Todos: *ríen* q-que buena broma XD

* * *

 **Daten:** *con muchas heridas* b-bueno, hasta aquí el cap. y… *me desmayo*

 **Kenshi:** hasta la siguiente

 **Star, Marco:** ¡¿DATEN!?

 **Daten:** M-Marco...

 **Marco:** si Daten?

 **Daten:** p-preparame...unos...n-nacho *ahora si me desmayo?*


	4. Odio!

**Kenshi:** Hola a todos, hoy yo daré la introducción ya que Daten por alguna "extraña" razón está en el hospital ¬o¬

 **Marco:** si~, "extraña" e_e

 **Star:** *le da un zape a Kenshi* mejor comencemos ¬o¬

 **Todos-Star:** ok :'v

* * *

 **SWEET LOVE: ¡Odio!**

 **Semanas después**

Star: oye no crees que te pasaste un poco? *dice parándose enfrente de Marco un poco preocupada* ^^U

Marco: no, él se lo merecía por haberme robado la camisa ¬o¬

Star: pero por qué lo tenías que lanzar contra mí?

Marco: porque tú la quemaste y luego lanzaste a Kojiru, a Kon y a Ferguzon al parqueadero =_=U

Star: pero fue divertido ^^ *choca con alguien* perdón x.x

¿?: eh?...me hablas a mí?

Star: O-O-Oskar O\\\\\O

Oskar: *ignora a Star y mira que Camilo, Ángel y Ferguzon están sobre su teclado* viejos ese teclado era nuevo *dice alterado*

Ferguzon y Kojiru: *salen corriendo*

Kon: *le entrega dinero* lo sentimos pero fue culpa de ese par ¬¬*

Oskar: eh? Te refieres a estos? *señala a Star y Marco*

Marco: a quien llamas estos baka *se remanga la chaqueta*

Oskar: a quien llamas baka, tsundere *perdiendo la paciencia*

Marco: marica de mierda, a quien llamas tsundere intento de emo *echando chispas*

Star: M-M-Marco, él puede hacer lo que quiera así que por favor no lo molestes *dice un poco decepcionada de su amigo*

Todos-Oskar, Marco, Star: pelea de parejas e_e

Star: n-no le agás caso O-Oskar ^\\\\\^

Oskar: No te me acerques rarita ¬¬ *mira a Star con desagrado*

Marco: ahora si te lo ganaste ¬¬* *se lanza a golpear a Oskar muy molesto*

Star: ¡NO~! ¡ MARCO! *se pone en medio de ellos y protege a Oskar de Marco que lo estaba golpeando*

Marco: ¡Pero no vez como nos trata! *dice cerca al punto de gritar de la ira*

Star: eso no importa ya que él…m-m-m-m-me gusta o\\\\\o… ¡Y TÚ NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO A GOLPEAR A LA GENTE!

Oskar: primero, no necesito que una chica me defienda y segundo, me gusta alguien más *dice algo molesto*

Star: no te preocupes…no es necesario que te disculpes…yo…me tengo que ir *dice deprimida mientras sale corriendo* Q.Q

Marco: ¡STAR! *la sigue*

Camilo y Ferguzon: ahí el amor *dicen abrasándose*

Andrea: *grito de fujoshi desesperada* ¡Yaoi! *toma muchas fotos*

 **OoOoO**

Star: *se detiene en frente de un árbol de cerezo y comienza a llorar* Marco-Baka, si no hubieras dicho nada él no sabría mis sentimientos y no estaría sufriendo lo que es el rechazo…además, por qué tenía que tratarlo así? por qué Marco se comporta de esa forma?...y…por qué me siento tan una mierda por gritarle y defender a Oskar? Si Oskar me gusta y él lo sabía, entonces por qué lo trato tan mal?...Marco… ¡TE ODIO!

Marco: *escuchando lo que dijo Star encima del cerezo*

 **OoOoO**

¿?: *Viéndolos desde una pantalla* ahora que están separados es mi oportunidad de acabarlos, ¡Anny!

Anny: *aparece y se arrodilla en frente de la misteriosa sombra* señor?

¿?: Tráelo

Anny: como ordene *desaparece*

¿?: Ya no podrás escapar de mí, mi pequeña Star *acariciando una foto*

 **EN LA CASA DÍAZ**

Star: ¡YA LLEGE! *dice sin entusiasmo mientras busca a los Díaz con la mirada* no hay nadie… perfecto *toma sus tijeras dimensionales y se va*

Marco: lo lamento Star…solo quería protegerte, que no te hicieran daño, que no te separaran de mi…pero al final yo fui el que te alejo *dice en un susurro casi inaudible y sube a su habitación pero antes de entrar a esta…*

Anny: lo siento cariño pero ordenes son ordenes *ataca a Marco por la espalda dejándolo inconsciente y llevándoselo sin dejar rastros*

* * *

 **Kojiru:** chan chan chan chan =u=

 **Todos-Kenshi:** Qué pasara con Marco y Star? Daten se recuperara de las fracturas que Kenshi le causo?... todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo de~ SWEET LOVE! :'D

 **Kenshi:** ridículos… ¡MADUREN DE UNA VEZ! *les lanzo una chancleta*

 **Todos:** ¡NO, LA CHANCLETA NO~! *giran en círculos asiendo pataleta como niños chiquitos*

 **Kenshi:** etto =_=U…nos leemos luego?

 **Star:** *aparece* y dejen sus comentarios para que el próximo cap. sea pronto y que Daten se mejore ^^


	5. El Secuestro

**Karitto:** ¡Hola! \^u^/  
Regrese más feliz y contenta pues mi sempai me sonrió y me invito una taza de café *-* y-y-

 **Star:** K-Karitto mejor vamos con el capítulo que el estudio se está enfriando ^^" *viendo preocupada a Carlos*

 **Carlos:** *aura demoniaca* otra vez él ¬¬* (¿por qué me siento tan molesto?)

 **Karitto:** *murmurando* sempai~ *-* *tropiezo por idiota*

* * *

 **SWEET LOVE: El secuestro**

Marco: *despierta* e-en dónde estoy? *trata de mover sus manos* ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!*reacciona y mueve desesperadamente sus manos*

Anny: tranquilo cariño, estas bien y a mi lado que es lo que importa…me alegra que estés despierto, pensé que te había golpeado demasiado fuerte y empecé a preocuparme…no me vuelvas a asustar así v.v *se recarga en el pecho de Marco restregando sus atributos en él*

Marco: Anny? En dónde estamos y por qué estoy amarrado? ¬¬ *mira a Anny* y por qué estás en ropa interior? =_=?

Anny: no te gusta amor? S-si lo deseas me la p-puedo q-quitar v\\\v *se desabrocha el bracear*

Marco: si ases eso para coquetear con migo no te funcionara y además respóndeme mis preguntas ¬¬*

Anny: aww…que frio eres amor, eso me gusta de ti ^u^ *trata de besar a Marco pero él le pone el pie en la cara* x3x

¿?: Yo te responderé tus preguntas *desde las sombras*

Marco: ¡¿quién eres?! ¡¿quién anda hay?! *mira a todas direcciones*

¿?: nadie en especial, solo alguien que te quiere muerto ^^^

Marco: ¡muéstrate cobarde, no te escondas entre las sombras de esta obscura habitación!

¿?: si tanto lo deseas lo hare pero a cambio quiero ver como sufres ante mis flamas *sale fuego de sus manos revelando su rostro*

Marco: así que eres tú de nuevo ¬¬*

 **OoOoO**

Star: *mirando su reloj* donde estas poniheat…siempre tarde cuando se trata de novelas…bueno no importa *suspira*

Poni: ¡yo! ._.7 chica por qué tantos suspiros? ;)

Star: chica te tardaste ¬o¬

Poni: pero más vale tarde que nunca :D…dime, qué paso?

Star: n-no pasó nada, por qué debería pasar algo para querer pasar algo de tiempo con mi mejor amiga? ¬\\\¬

Poni: no me mientas, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que algo no anda bien y además no estas con el debilucho ese e_e

Star: no lo llames así ^o^U *suspira* pero tienes razón en algo…discutí con él, le trate muy mal… me siento terrible y no sé qué debería hacer v-v

Poni: por qué discutieron?

Star: pues…

 _ **Flash Back**_

Oskar: *ignora a Star y mira que Camilo, Ángel y Ferguzon están sobre su teclado* viejos ese teclado era nuevo *dice alterado*

Ferguzon y Camilo: *salen corriendo*

Ángel: *le entrega dinero* lo sentimos pero fue culpa de ese par ¬¬*

Oskar: eh? Te refieres a estos? *señala a Star y Marco*

Marco: a quien llamas estos baka *se remanga la chaqueta*

Oskar: a quien llamas baka, tsundere *perdiendo la paciencia*

Marco: marica de mierda, a quien llamas tsundere intento de emo *echando chispas*

Star: M-M-Marco, él puede hacer lo que quiera así que por favor no lo molestes *dice un poco decepcionada de su amigo*

Star: n-no le agás caso O-Oskar ^\\\\\^

Oskar: No te me acerques rarita ¬¬ *mira a Star con desagrado*

Marco: ahora si te lo ganaste ¬¬* *se lanza a golpear a Oskar muy molesto*

Star: ¡NO~! ¡MARCO! *se pone en medio de ellos y protege a Oskar de Marco que lo estaba golpeando*

Marco: ¡Pero no vez como nos trata! *dice cerca al punto de gritar de la ira*

Star: eso no importa ya que él…m-m-m-m-me gusta o\\\\\o… ¡Y TÚ NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO A GOLPEAR A LA GENTE!

Oskar: primero, no necesito que una chica me defienda y segundo, me gusta alguien más *dice algo molesto*

Star: no te preocupes…no es necesario que te disculpes…yo…me tengo que ir *dice deprimida mientras sale corriendo* Q-Q

Marco: ¡STAR! *la sigue*

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

Star: Y eso fue lo que paso :'v fui rechazada todo por culpa de ese baka

Poni: Star sí que estas liada o_o…pero la culpa no fue de Marco…pero si te sirve de consuelo sé cómo podrás solucionar las cosas con él

Star: ¡enserio! *-*

Poni: sí, tengo un amigo que conoce a un tipo que es primo de un tipo que es amigo de una tipa que es hermana de una hechicera que puede concederte el deseo más profundo de tu corazón

Star: el deseo más profundo de mi corazón?

Poni: así es…pero eso tiene truco…*mira que su amiga ya no está* Star? o_o ¡STAR! =_=U *suspira* que chica

 **OoOoO**

Star: *murmurando* el deseo más profundo de mi corazón *vuelve a casa* ¡ya llegue! *espera respuesta* ¡¿Marco?!

* * *

 **Karitto:** *en una pose muy comprometedora con Carlos* p-perdón o\\\\\o

 **Carlos:** *modo tsundere on* q-quítate de encima, p-pesas mucho ¬\\\\\¬ (¡PERO QUE DIGO, QUEDATE COMO ESTAS MI PEQUEÑA-! e-en que mierdas pienso?)

 **Carlos, Karitto:** *discutiendo* ¬\\\\\¬*/ ¬¬*

 **Star:** b-bueno, como ya se hizo usual…al parecer yo despediré este cap. ^-^U

 **Marco:** nos leemos luego y esperemos que el próximo capítulo sea mucho más largo que los de costumbre, y si tienen ideas digan cómo es que quieren que continúe la historia ¬¬

 **Star:** esa era mi parte, bueno gracias a Guest por la idea ^^

 **Marco:** bueno a partir de ahora responderemos preguntas y realizaremos los retos que ustedes quieran; y bueno nos vemos ¬o¬


	6. Ayuda

**Daten:** Holoo~  
Aquí les traigo un cap. de Sweet Love llamado… "Ayuda"

 **Kenshi:** perdonen la demora =_= pero es que la idiota estuvo enferma y me obligo cuidarla y además la castigaron por idiota ¬¬

 **Marco:** mejor vamos con este amorfo cap.

* * *

 **SWEET LOVE: Ayuda**

Star: ¡Marco!*no recibe respuesta* parece que no hay nadie en casa *camina hacia su cuarto y se tira a la cama* el deseo más profundo de mi corazón?...entonces *cierra los ojos* Oskar *una imagen de Marco atraviesa su mente* ¡¿pero qué?! *Se sienta de golpe* p-por qué?...por qué me pongo nerviosa de pensar en él? o\\\o

 **OoOoO**

Marco: Tom… *con ira trata de zafarse de las cadenas* ¡crees que ganaras que Star se fije en ti quitándome del medio!...pues lo siento mucho rojito pero eso nunca ocurrirá *tono burlón*

Tom: te das cuenta de tu situación? Frente a mí no puedes ganar *se acerca a Marco*

Marco: (tengo que salir de aquí de alguna forma) *mira que a lo lejos hay unas tijeras y una mesa de ping pong* y si lo probamos? *sonríe burlón*

Tom: cómo quieres probarlo? Si de todos modos te ganare por mí no hay problema *sonríe confiado y lo suelta* elije tu arma

Gárgola: *aparece con un montón de armas*

Marco: wow…. Y si lo resolvemos con un partido de ping pong?...como personas civilizada *sonríe seguro*

Tom: mmm…está bien, pero si gano…

 **OoOoO**

 **STAR PV.**

Star: Dónde está?… se está tardando mucho…será que le paso algo?...pff, hablamos de Marco, él no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente….verdad?

Esas eran las cosas que me decía a mí misma mientras que caminaba de un lugar a otro de la habitación preocupada ya que eran las 2:00 am y Marco no llegaba, y además no podía llamar a los chicos a esta hora rematando con que el Señor y la Señora Díaz estaban en una segunda luna de miel o yo no sé qué…al principio pensé que era lo mismo que paso hace unos años atrás en donde Tuffi lo secuestro pero luego recordé lo que le paso así que lo descarte de una vez… lo único que se me ocurría es que Tom se lo hubiera llevado pero eso era ridículo, ya me hubiera enterado si eso hubiera sido.

Así que ahí estaba yo, sentada enfrente de la puerta esperando que Marco tocara el timbre para abrir y lanzarme con una patada voladora a él, y si, el timbre sonó pero no por la persona que esperaba

 **NORMAL PV.**

Star: *abre la puerta de una patada voladora golpeando a alguien en la cara*

Pupett: *recibe el golpe cayendo casi inconsciente al piso* - S-Star~

Star: *parada en la puerta* ups =_=U

 **~MOMENTOS MASG TAGDE~**

Pupett: *con un hielo en la cara* conque por eso estabas tan nerviosa… *aura Yandere* como se le ocurre a ese maldito irse sin decirte nada y preocuparte tanto ¬¬*, juro que cuando lo vea-

Star: n-no es para tanto Pup ^^U *ríe nerviosa*

Pupett: ok ^^

Star: y bueno, que necesitabas a esta hora de la mañana?

Pupett: pues la casa estaba sola y aterradora y note que vivías cerca así que decidí visitarte ^^

Star: como supiste que vivía cerca?! O.o

Pupett: quien más tiene una torre de princesa en su casa? *sonríe burlona*

Star: oh, fue por eso jejeje ^^ *ríe*

Pupett: bueno, y donde esta glosarick?

Star: Glosarick? Por qué? ._.?

Pupett: tal vez él sepa donde esta Marco owo

Star: a pos…..

Pupett: no lo habías pensado? ^^U

Star: *carita Kawaii* nope owo

Pupett: mejor vamos ^^U

Star: A POR GLOSARICK! *corre a su habitación*

 **OoOoO**

Gargola: 0 a 58~ ganando el amo Tom~

Anny: vamos cariño, tu puedes~

Marco: enserio es necesario hacer esto? *jugando*

Tom: a que te refieres? *confundido*

Marco: ósea, por qué me quieres matar a fin de cuentas?

Tom: pues porque estas saliendo con Star a fin de cuentas y si tu estas ella no se aceptara mis sentimientos :"v

Marco: *se sonroja un poco* S-Star y yo no estamos saliendo! *anota un punto*

Anny: ves Tom, te dije que mi cariño y la princesa de Mewni no estaban saliendo juntos ¬¬* *lo mira como "te lo dije!"*

Tom: ok ok Anny…. Tienes razón ¬¬*

Marco: bueno honestamente dudo que secuestrándome logres llegar a algo con Star =_=U

Tom: que propones entonces? ¬¬?

Marco: qué tal si me liberas y vamos a hablas con Star?

Tom: dudo que quiera verme…

Marco: vamos… creo que ella querrá ver a un viejo amigo *sonríe con calma*

Tom: viejo… amigo? *ríe* no lo has entendido? Yo no la quiero como mi amiga, la quiero como mi novia

Marco: esteraba que no dijeras eso *mirada oscura y perdida*

Tom: te dejare ir dejando esto como que perdí pero la próxima vez no será tan fácil de evitar tu muerte…

Gargola: *lleva a Marco a la habitación de Star*

 **OoOoO**

Glosarick: no hay necesidad de preocuparse por ese chico, ya está de vuelta *entra de nuevo en el libro*

Star y Pupett: cómo? *sentadas en la sala mirándose entre sí confundidas*

~SE ESCUCHA UN GRAN ESTRUENDO~

Star: viene del balcón! *sale corriendo dejando a Pupett atrás*

 **~EN EL BALCÓN~**

Marco: *le da un golpe muy fuerte al barandal dejándole una grieta* MALDICIÓN! *sale un poco de sangre de sus nudillos* ese maldito… no me quitara a Star!

Star: *en la entrada del balcón* Marco? *cansada*

Marco: *mira a Star* Star… *mira a otro lado*….

Star: *lo abraza por la espalda* ¡Idiota! *llorando*

Marco: ¿Star? *sorprendido* estas… llorando?

Star: ¡CLARO QUE ESTOY LLORANDO, BAKA ME TENIAS MUY PREOCUPADA!

Marco: Star… *se sonroja un poco*

* * *

 **Daten:** YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY hasta aquí el capítulo que todo el mundo estaba esperando! u

 **Kenshi:** espero que hayan odiado este capítulo y que acosen a esta idiota a que publique más a menudo ¬¬

 **Daten:** y bueno, como es costumbre ahora

 **Star:** yo despediré este capítulo ^^, espero que le haya gustado, dejen sus opiniones, ideas y recomendaciones de que quieren que pase en el siguiente capitulo

 **Todos:** Watashitachiha shite imasu ;)


End file.
